Hamster en el Parque de Diversiones
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Laura y Karla estan invitadas nada menos que a Disneyland Tokio y esto ha causado un revuelo total en la poblacion Ham, podran entrar sin ser descubiertos.


Hamtaro 

**Hamster's**   
**En el Parque de Diversiones.**

  
  


**Hamtaro - Opening.**   
(1er. Verso)   
Hamta la fiesta!

Kushi-Kushi Kushi-Uhhhh   
Hamtaro!

Uno a otro aquí nos apoyamos!   
Es genial!

Nos encanta saborear semillas   
Los Ham-Hams!

Cuándo en problemas, la ayudamos!   
Hamtaro!

En instantes, Grandes Aventuras!

(Coro)   
Laura fue a la escuela, vamonos al Club Ham-Ham!

Cantamos los ratones la podemos ayudar

Cuídense del gato es astuto en verdad

Si trabajamos juntos lo haremos fallar, whee

(2do. Verso)   
Hamtaro!

Panda, Cerebrin, Gran Jefe,   
Ellos son!

Gorritas, Dandy y Colita   
Di Ham-Hams!

Bocadin, Bromin, Pashmina   
Hamtaro!

En Instantes, Grandes Aventuras!

Disculpen, pero en mi rueda quiero jugar, whee

(Final)   
Hamtaro!   
Los Ham-Hams te ayudaran!

Hamtaro!   
I tu te divertirás!

Hamtaro!   
  
  


Residencia Haruna.   
- Laura: Sí, entiendo, te veré en una hora, cuídate Karla.   
Laura colgó el teléfono y subió a su habitación a prepararse, pero arriba alguien ya la estaba esperando.   
- Laura: Hola Hamtaro, me gustaría llevarte pero no puedo, Karla y yo vamos a Disneyland...   
Hamtaro la vio muy intrigado.  
- Laura: Es un  nuevo parque de diversiones que abrieron hoy, Elena nos invito, va a estar en la inauguración y nosotras vamos a apoyarla, me gustaría llevarte, pero va a haber mucha gente, además no es un sitio muy adecuado para llevar a un Hámster, pero te prometo traerte un regalo.   
Dijo Laura muy emocionada, su fiel mascota solo la veía desde su jaula. 

Pensamiento de Hamtaro: Me pregunto a donde ira Laura y que es eso de Disneyland, que diferencia tendrá ese parque de diversiones, apuesto a que no se compara al Parque de los Ham-Hams, el nuestro es mucho mejor, oigan, porque no quiere llevarme y porque me va a traer un regalo, es que va a pasar algo de lo que yo no estoy enterado, deberé preguntarle a los demás Ham Hams. 

- Laura: Creo que esta ropa me queda muy bien, tu que opinas Hamtaro.   
Dijo Laura probándose uno de sus vestidos, Hamtaro tan solo movió la cabeza.   
- Laura: Ahora debo arreglarme el cabello, nunca se sabe cuando pueda aparecer Travis... bueno, aunque en esta ocasión si lo sé, Elena invito a toda la clase, Travis...   
Laura dio un suspiro al pronunciar su nombre.  
- Laura: Porque tendré siempre problemas con estos listones...   
Mientras Laura se arreglaba el cabello, Hamtaro corría intranquilo en su rueda. 

Pensamiento de Hamtaro: Porque no se va Laura, ya quiero ir con los demás Ham-Hams... 

Por fin Laura termino de arreglarse, le dedico una sonrisa a Hamtaro y bajo a despedirse de sus padres.   
- Hamtaro: Por fin, ahora con los demás Ham-Hams...   
Hamtaro abrió como siempre su jaula y corrió tras la cama de Laura, se metió por el pequeño agujero en la pared y prosiguió su camino hasta que salió de la casa, se deslizo por la cañería y cayo sobre su usual almohada, el fiel Brandy, la mascota de la casa, ya afuera se encontró con Bocadin.   
- Bocadin: Hola Hamtaro.   
- Hamtaro: Hola Bocadin, que tal te fue hoy.   
- Bocadin: Karla se demoro una eternidad cambiándose, menciono algo de un parque de diversiones y mucha comida y juegos, también de algo llamado Disneyland, sabes que sucede.   
- Hamtaro: Yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo, Laura también lo menciono hoy y dijo que no podía llevarme, tu crees que sea más divertido que el Parque de los Ham-Hams?  
- Bocadin: No lo sé, pero si va a haber mucha comida de seguro lo será.   
- Hamtaro: Tal vez los otros Ham Hams lo sepan, que opinas...   
- Bocadin: Es buena idea, vamos a preguntarles, de solo pensar en ese parque de diversiones se me abrió el apetito.   
Hamtaro y Bocadin se dirigieron al club de los Ham-Hams, como todos los días, mientras en otro lado... 

Disneyland Tokio.   
(Que tal, Disneyland Tokio, hay que ser sofisticados de vez en cuando, Oh no).  
- Laura: Perdóname por haberte hecho esperar Karla.   
- Karla: No te preocupes, acabo de llegar...   
- Laura: Aun falta treinta minutos para la presentación de Elena, que quieres hacer.   
- Karla: Que tal si damos un paseo...   
- Laura: I nos podemos subir en los juegos... siempre y cuando no sea a la montaña rusa.  
- Karla: Descuida Laura, esta montaña rusa no es tan grande como la otra, además esta en remodelación...  
- Laura: Genial, en ese caso, podremos subirnos a todos los juegos...  
- Karla: Mientras lleguemos a tiempo para ver a Elena...  
Dijo Karla con una gran sonrisa, de pronto se quedo observando a Laura detenidamente.   
- Laura: Que sucede... no veo bien, debí usar la otra ropa?   
- Karla: No, por el contrario, te vez muy linda, si Travis te viera así, de seguro se enamoraría de ti.   
Laura solo se sonrojo, pero luego hablo.   
- Laura: De... verdad crees que me veo bien.   
- Karla: Sí, es en serio, te vez muy linda.   
- Laura: Gracias, tu también... dime... de verdad crees que le guste a Travis.   
Karla tan solo sonrió.   
- Karla: Claro que le gustaras, estaría ciego sino se diera cuenta de ti Laura.   
- Laura: Solo espero verlo.   
- Karla: Lo harás, ya lo verás Laura, ahora dime, a que juego te gustaría subir primero... 

Club de los Ham Hams.   
Hamtaro y Bocadin acababan de llegar, en el club ya estaban Pashmina, Penélope, Colitas, Panda, Cerebrin, Siestin y por supuesto el Gran Jefe.   
- Hamtaro: Hamha! 

**Hamha!** - Es una especie de saludo, muy parecido a Hola o Buenos días, o al clásico Ohayoo! 

- Colitas: Bonjour Hamtaro, Bocadin, como están.   
- Gran Jefe: Hola Hamtaro, Bocadin, que los trae por aquí.   
- Hamtaro: Hola a todos, como están.   
- Pashmina: Hola Hamtaro, Bocadin.   
- Penelope: Ookyoo!   
- Bocadin: Hola Penélope.   
- Hamtaro: Donde están los demás Ham-Ham.   
- Cerebrin: Aun no llegan, quizás se retrasaron.   
- Hamtaro: Ya veo.   
- Bocadin: Oye Hamtaro, crees que debamos esperar a los demás o decirles...   
- Hamtaro: Tal vez lo mejor sería esperar a que estuvieran todos.   
- Bocadin: Si lo sé, pero yo me muero de la curiosidad.   
- Hamtaro: Yo también, pero debemos esperar Bocadin.   
- Colitas: Que nos van a decir Hamtaro.   
- Pashmina: Es algún secreto.   
- Hamtaro: Es acerca de algo que menciono Laura esta mañana.   
- Bocadin: Karla también lo menciono.   
- Hamtaro: Pero creemos que es mejor esperar a que estemos todos.   
- Gran Jefe: Vamos muchachos, no nos lo pueden decir.   
- Hamtaro: Nos gustaría hacerlo Gran Jefe, pero es mejor esperar a que estén todos.   
- Gran Jefe: Ni siquiera un adelanto... 

Tokio Disneyland.  
Laura y Karla se acaban de bajar de uno de los juegos y ya iban por otro.   
- Laura: No fue divertido...   
- Karla: Sí, a cual nos subimos ahora...   
- Laura: No sé, tal vez podríamos ir a...   
- Karla: Que tal la montaña rusa.   
- Laura: Eh?  
- Karla: Era una broma, que te parece si damos un recorrido por la historia, tal podamos tomar apuntes para la clase del Maestro Yoshi.   
- Laura: Es buena idea, vamos...   
Pero cuando Laura y Karla llegaron, encontraron que otras veinte personas también habían pensado lo mismo.   
- Laura: Ahora tendremos que hacer fila y esperar.   
- Karla: Sí, pero eso lo hará más divertido, no lo crees así.   
- Laura: Tienes razón, pero me gustaría que esta fila avanzara más rápido.   
De pronto Laura tropezó con el chico de adelante, pero antes de caer al suelo fue rescatada por...   
- Laura: Tra... Tra... Travis...   
- Karla: No te parece una hermosa coincidencia Laura...   
Pero Laura ya no oía a su amiga, ya que estaba perdida en los dulces ojos de su amor platónico. 

Club de los Ham Hams.   
Ya con todos los Ham Hams reunidos, Hamtaro procedió a hablar.   
- Hamtaro: Se trata de un Nuevo Parque de Diversiones, llamado Disneyland...  
- Bromin: I eso que tiene de especial, ya tenemos nuestro propio Parque...    
- Dandy: No me gustaría sonar pretencioso, pero el tiene razón...   
- Hamtaro: Lo sé, no parece tan importante, pero al parecer este es distinto a todos los demás parques, Laura lo menciono hoy en la mañana, se veía muy emocionada incluso más emocionada que cuando fue al festival del templo, al mar, al acuario, incluso más que cuando fue al otro Parque de Diversiones.   
- Bocadin: Karla también lo menciono, dijo que lo iban a inaugurar hoy con una gran ceremonia y que Elena iba a estar en ella, también menciono que iba a haber muchos juegos y mucha comida muy deliciosa.   
- Cerebrin: Elena?  
- Tigrilla: Sí, ella y todas las demás chicas van a estar presentes para la inauguración, serán la atracción principal...  
- Colitas: Suena divedtido...   
- Pashmina: Me gustaría ir a ver.   
- Penélope: Ookyoo!   
- Dandy: Para mi linda Pashmina lo que desee...   
- Bromin: No si la llevo yo primero...   
- Cerebrin: Vamos, no se peleen, todos podemos ir...   
- Gran Jefe: Porque no vamos a explorar...   
- Panda: Es una buena idea, podemos ir hoy, me gustaría ver ese parque de diversiones y hacer nuevos planos...   
- Gorritas: Vas a actualizar el Parque Ham.   
- Panda: Si se puede, no veo porque no hacerlo...   
- Gran Jefe: En ese caso, vamos todos...   
Los Ham-Hams ya estaban en marcha, cuando Hamtaro los detuvo.  
- Hamtaro: Se que suena interesante, pero Laura dijo que no era un sitio para Hámster.   
- Colitas: Es una lastima, me hubiera gustado ir.   
- Pashmina: I a mi.   
- Penélope: Ookyoo!   
- Hamtaro: Lo sé, pero si Laura lo dijo, debió tener muy buenas razones.   
- Bocadin: Puede que hayan monstruos muy grandes y quieran devorarnos...   
- Cerebrin: Dudo que hayan monstruos, pero puede que hayan otro tipo de peligros, como gatos o perros furiosos...    
- Tigrillo: Ja, los gatos y los perros no son problema para el gran Tigrillo, mientras estén a mi lado, no les pasara nada, Colitas, Pashmina...   
- Tigrilla: Ya empezó otra vez...   
Tigrilla agarro a su hermano de la cola con su listón y se lo llevo lejos de Pashmina y Colitas.   
- Tigrilla: Permiso...   
Mientras Tigrilla se hacia cargo de su hermano, los demás Hámster discutían el asunto de ir o no al nuevo Parque de Diversiones.  
- Bocadin: Pero habrán monstruos que nos quieran devorar...   
- Hamtaro: Monstruos no sé, pero quizás muchos gatos, no sabemos que nos espere allá...   
- Gran Jefe: Pero ya nos hemos enfrentado a muchos gatos antes, no me digan que van a rechazar una gran aventura por unos cuantos gatos...   
- Hamtaro: Lo sé, pero Laura...   
- Bromin: A mi si me dio mucha curiosidad...   
- Bocadin: Pero y los monstruos...   
- Cerebrin: No sabemos si sean monstruos o no.   
- Bromin: Pues con monstruos o no me gustaría ir...   
- Bocadin: Me gustaría probar esa deliciosa comida.   
Hamtaro se notaba un poco intranquilo.   
- Hamtaro: Sí, pero Laura dijo...   
- Colitas: Me pregunto si será divedtido, nunca he visto un Parque de Diversiones real y María me ha platicado de cómo se diviedte en ellos, me gustaría conocerlo...  
- Pashmina: I yo.   
- Penélope: Ookyoo!   
- Tigrilla: Yo solo lo vi una vez...   
Todos los Ham Hams voltearon hacia Tigrilla.   
- Penélope: Ookyoo!   
- Colitas: Los has visto...   
- Hamtaro: Has estado en el Parque de Diversiones al que fueron Laura y Karla hoy, Tigrilla...   
- Pashmina: Fue divertido.   
- Penélope: Ookyoo!   
- Bocadin: Había mucha comida?   
- Gran Jefe: Dinos como fue...   
- Tigrilla: No me malentiendan, yo solo dije que lo vi una vez, nunca he estado en ese Parque de Diversiones... o no desde adentro.   
- Hamtaro: Aun así ya es mucho.   
- Colitas: Cuéntanos que tal era.   
- Tigrilla: Pues solo lo vi por fuera, Elena ha estado practicando con su grupo toda la semana y ayer me llevaron a uno de sus ensayos, solo pude verlo desde mi jaula...   
- Pashmina: I que tal era, habían muchas flores...   
- Tigrilla: Flores, habían cientos de flores, una mujer les entrego a todas las amigas de Elena...   
- Pashmina: I eran rosas.   
- Tigrilla: Habían de todos los colores y habían unas muy lindas...   
- Penélope: Ookyoo!   
- Pashmina: Me gustaría poder verlas...   
- Bocadin: Había mucha comida...   
- Tigrilla: Había maíz explosivo, semillas, coles voladoras, muchos caramelos, diamantes de azúcar y algo rosa muy viscoso y pegajoso, pero sabia bien...   
- Bocadin: Comida...   
- Panda: I habían muchos juegos.   
- Tigrilla: Eran gigantescos, más grandes que una casa, eran ruidosos y giraban mucho, también había un tren que viajaba por dentro de la tierra, grandes casas de las que salían luces multicolores, había también un lugar que les fascino a todas las amigas de Elena, hay habían muchos muñecos parecidos a nosotros...    
- Hamtaro: Habían gatos o algún otro tipo de peligro.   
- Tigrilla: No lo sé, Elena y su grupo solo practicaron fuera, no pude entrar y ver todo, ni siquiera ellas pudieron verlo por completo ya que era un lugar enorme.   
- Colitas: Suena divedtido...   
- Gran Jefe: I el lugar ideal para explorar, te gustaría acompañarme Colitas...   
- Pashmina: Me gustaría ver una de esas lindas flores...   
- Penélope: Ookyoo!   
- Dandy: Yo te traeré una de esas bellas flores, mi linda Pashmina...   
- Bromin: No si yo lo hago primero...   
- Dandy: Eso veremos Bromin.   
- Bocadin: Me muero de ganas por probar esa comida rosa viscosa...   
- Tigrilla: I pegajosa, no lo olvides.   
- Hamtaro: Pero Laura dijo que no era seguro...   
- Bocadin: Es verdad, Karla también lo dijo.   
- Colitas: I si ambas lo dijeron, deben tener razón...   
- Pashmina: Tal vez no sea tan peligroso...   
- Penélope: Ookyoo!   
- Hamtaro: Si, pero aun no podemos estar seguros...   
- Gran Jefe: Que les parece si un grupo de nosotros va a investigar.   
- Hamtaro: Es una buena idea Gran Jefe, así podremos saber si es seguro o no...   
- Dandy: Te prometo traerte una gran flor Pashmina...   
- Pashmina: Pero que sea rosa...   
- Hamtaro: Bueno Ham-Ham, andando... 

Disneyland Tokio.   
- Karla: Fue divertido, no te pareció Laura.   
- Laura: Sí, fue muy divertido y educativo, lastima que Travis se haya tenido que ir, no vera a Elena...    
- Karla: Pero yo no creo que sea eso lo que más te preocupe, verdad Laura.   
- Laura: Eh...  
- Karla: Descuida, mañana lo veras, no quedaron de verse en el parque...   
- Laura: Sí, aunque no se si fui muy obvia...   
- Karla: No lo creo, además el insistió...   
- Laura: Solo espero que todo salga muy bien...   
- Karla: Ya verás, son solo nervios.   
- Laura: Espero que tengas razón...   
De pronto todos los altavoces del Parque comenzaron a llamar para el gran espectáculo que tenían preparado, eso incluía el espectáculo de gimnasia de Elena, como es de esperarse, Laura y Karla no faltarían.   
- Karla: Ya va a empezar.   
- Laura: Va a ser increíble, Elena ha estado practicando toda la semana para este día.   
- Karla: Será mejor darnos prisa...   
Mientras Laura y Karla corrían, un pequeño grupo de Hámster llegaban.   
- Gorritas: Heke. 

**Heke** - Sonido emitido por los Hámster cuando se sorprenden por algo, similar a Huh? 

- Bocadin: Es... Es...   
- Hamtaro: Es enorme...   
Todos los Hámster estaban sorprendidos por el tamaño del Parque de Diversiones, nunca habían visto algo tan grande en sus vidas.   
- Gran Jefe: No se vallan a separar...   
- Gorritas: Aquí hay de todo, miren...   
- Panda: Más comida voladora...   
- Gorritas: Encontré otra gorra...   
El pequeño Hámster se metió debajo de un envase plástico.   
- Panda: Te queda muy bien, Gorritas.   
- Gran Jefe: Debemos seguir explorando.   
- Dandy: Recuerden que debemos conseguirle las flores para Pashmina...   
- Bocadin: Donde estará esa comida rosa...   
- Panda: Miren, hay mucha gente...   
- Bromin: I mucho ruido...   
- Gorritas: Es mejor aun de lo que Tigrilla nos contó...   
- Cerebrin: Aun no entiendo porque siendo tan grande, no aparece en ninguno de los libros que he leído...   
- Hamtaro: Tengan cuidado, aun no sabemos que peligros pueda haber...   
- Gran Jefe: Vamos Hamtaro, aun sigues pensado que pueda suceder algo malo...   
De pronto los altavoces volvieron a sonar, ya solo faltaban cinco minutos para empezar con el espectáculo, por lo que aquellos que no querían perderse nada, corrieron en dirección de los Ham Hams...   
- Bromin: Oigan cuidado...   
- Bocadin: Atata... 

**Atata** - Frase usual de "Lo sabia, algo malo va a pasar" 

- Hamtaro: Cúbranse...   
Los Hámster aun asustados corrieron hacia cualquier dirección posible para escapar de la multitud que los iba a pisar, cada Ham-Ham se refugió en un lugar distinto, por lo que irremediablemente, terminaron separándose.   
- Hamtaro: Ya paso todo, como están...   
Dijo Hamtaro saliendo de abajo de un vaso de soda.   
- Hamtaro: Ahora entiendo porque le gustan este tipo de cosas a Gorritas, son seguras y vistosas...   
Hamtaro camino buscando a sus amigos.   
- Hamtaro: Hif-Hif. 

**Hif-Hif** - Sonido usado cuando los Hámster están olfateando. 

- Hamtaro: Ya los encontré...   
Hamtaro corrió hacia donde su nariz lo guío, poco a poco iba encontrando a cada uno de sus amigos, pero aun le faltaba Bocadin.   
- Cerebrin: Muy bien, pasemos lista...   
- Bromin: I a quien se la vamos a pasar...   
- Dandy: Bromin no es momento de tus chistes...   
- Gran Jefe: Aun falta Bocadin, alguien lo ha visto...   
- Panda: Desde que hablo de aquella comida rosa no lo he visto...   
- Hamtaro: Es cierto, vengan...   
Los Hámster corrieron tras Hamtaro, emitiendo su usual "Ticky-Ticky". 

**Ticky-Ticky** - Sonido que hacen los Hámster cuando corren o caminan. 

- Hamtaro: Lo sabia...   
Los Ham-Ham se detuvieron frente a un charco de caramelo, en el cual, estaba atrapado Bocadin.   
- Bocadin: Hola chicos, me ayudan a salir de aquí...   
Los Ham-Ham formaron una cadena de Ham para rescatar a Bocadin, luego del rescate, continuaron con su investigación.   
- Hamtaro: Ahora entiendo a que peligros se refería Laura...   
- Bocadin: Esa cosa era muy dura... pero sabia bien...   
- Cerebrin: Tu solo pensando en comer, Bocadin.   
- Bocadin: Que puedo hacer, tenía hambre, además olía delicioso...   
- Cerebrin: Nunca vas a cambiar...   
Mientras los Hámster seguían investigando, en otro lado, Elena terminaba su rutina y era ovacionada por su público, incluidas Laura y Karla, después continuó el desfile de personajes de Disney.   
- Laura: Estuviste increíble Elena...   
- Karla: Sí, de lo mejor.   
- Elena: Gracias, yo también les agradezco por venir a apoyarme.   
- Karla: Fue un placer...   
- Laura: Además aprovechamos para subirnos a los juegos...   
- Elena: Ya lo imaginaba, porque no me esperan cinco minutos mientras me cambio de ropa, luego podremos subirnos a todos los juegos que quieran...   
- Laura: Sí.   
- Karla: Esta bien.   
Elena tomo su maleta en la que cargaba la ropa con la que iba a cambiarse y se fue rumbo a los vestidores, mientras Laura y Karla esperaban.   
- Laura: No crees que Elena estuvo increíble...   
- Karla: Sí, toda la practica que ha tenido no fue en vano...   
- Laura: No por nada es la mejor en Gimnasia Rítmica...   
- Karla: Es simplemente la mejor, no te parece así Laura.   
Pero Laura no respondió, al parecer estaba pensando en algo más.   
- Karla: Te sucede algo malo, Laura...   
- Laura: Eh... no, no es nada, solo pensaba en lo triste que estaría Hamtaro en su jaula, me hubiera gustado traerlo, pero...   
- Karla: A mi también me hubiera gustado traer a mi Hámster, pero no creo que sea un buen lugar, la gente podría pisarlo o peor aun, se podría perder...   
- Laura: Lo sé, pero aun me siento mal por dejarlo solo en su jaula mientras yo me estoy divirtiendo.   
- Karla: Te entiendo, a veces me pregunto que sentirá Bocadin porque lo dejo solo en casa...   
- Laura: Yo me he hecho la misma pregunta...   
- Elena: No son las únicas...   
Elena acaba de llegar, al parecer no resistió la tentación y decidió unirse a la conversación.   
- Laura: También lo has pensado Elena...   
- Elena: Claro, yo y todos los demás habitantes de este pueblo, recuerden que este es un pueblo de Hámster.   
- Laura: Es verdad, todos aquí tienen un Hámster.   
- Elena: Por lo que no te sorprenda si tus mismas inquietudes ya la habían tenido otras chicas antes...   
- Karla: Es verdad, June y Kylie también me lo comentaron en una ocasión...   
- Elena: June y Kylie?, quienes son, también tienen Hámster... 

Nota: Sí, ya sé, en nuestro doblaje le cambiaron de nombres a June y Kylie, June es ahora Juanita y sobre Kylie, pues no he podido entender bien el nombre que le han dado, creo que es Kyoko, no estoy seguro, pero en cuanto lo haga se los pongo.

  
- Laura: Sí, ambas están en nuestra clase, June tiene una linda Hámster llamado Pashmina, tiene una preciosa bufanda rosa.   
- Karla: I Kylie tiene una pequeña Hámster llamada Penélope, ambas son muy unidas...   
- Elena: Las Hámster o ellas...   
Laura y Karla se miraron y sonrieron.   
- Laura & Karla: Ambas...   
De vuelta con nuestros aventureros Ham-Ham.   
- Hamtaro: Cuidado...   
Los Hámster pudieron esquivar apenas la lluvia de basura con que los bombardeaban.   
- Bocadin: Oigan no saben que la basura no se la debe botar al suelo...   
- Bromin: Este lugar si que esta lleno de peligros...   
- Dandy: En buena hora que mi linda Pashmina no vino con nosotros...   
- Cerebrin: Laura tenía razón en que no debimos venir Hamtaro...   
- Gran Jefe: No me gustaría traer a Colitas aquí...   
- Panda: Ya me quiero ir...   
- Gorritas: Ellos arruinaron mi gorrita...   
Gorritas lloraba sobre su antigua gorra, la que había sido pisada hace poco.   
- Bocadin: Lo siento amigo...   
- Cerebrin: Pero al menos no te sucedió nada...   
- Bromin: Porque mejor no nos vamos...   
- Dandy: Es la mejor idea que se te ha ocurrido en mucho tiempo...   
- Gran Jefe: Estamos de acuerdo, Ham-Hams, en marcha...   
Los Hámster ya estaban en camino al club, cuando...   
- Gran Jefe: Hamtaro, no vienes...   
- Hamtaro: Vallan ustedes, yo me quedare un momento...   
- Bocadin: Pero Hamtaro...   
- Gran Jefe: Porque deseas quedarte, tu fuiste quien nos advirtió de no venir a este lugar...   
- Hamtaro: Hamgoof. 

**Hamgoof** - Sonido que indica desilusión. 

- Hamtaro: Lo sé, Laura dijo que no era un lugar para Hámster, pensé que sería como otros lugares a los que nos había prohibido ir, pero este es distinto, no podemos tener una aventura con tantos peligros y mucho menos podemos traer a las chicas...   
- Gran Jefe: Te entiendo Hamtaro, yo también me desilusione mucho, parecía una buena idea al comienzo, pero este Parque de Diversiones no esta hecho para los Hámster sino para los humanos...   
- Hamtaro: Heke! 

**Heke** - También es usado cuando los Hámster descubren algo. 

- Hamtaro: Eso es Gran Jefe...   
- Bocadin: Se te ocurrió algo Hamtaro.   
- Hamtaro: Sí y fue todo gracias al Gran Jefe.   
- Gran Jefe: A mi?, y yo que dije...   
- Cerebrin: Que se te ha ocurrido Hamtaro.   
- Hamtaro: Como no podemos traer a las chicas al Parque de Diversiones, que les parece si llevamos el Parque de Diversiones a ellas...   
- Bocadin: Pero no te parece muy grande para moverlo...   
- Cerebrin: No Bocadin, a lo que Hamtaro se refiere es que hagamos nuestro propio Parque de Diversiones.   
- Gorritas: Pero ya tenemos uno...   
- Cerebrin: Es cierto, gracias a Panda, pero con todo lo que hemos visto aquí, podemos hacer grandes remodelaciones, no lo creen así.   
- Hamtaro: Todo depende de Panda...   
- Gran Jefe: Que dices Panda, crees poder...   
- Panda: Solo denme sus ideas para los nuevos planos y listo.   
- Cerebrin: De eso me encargo yo...   
- Panda: Empezaremos mañana mismo...  
- Bromin: Es buena idea, yo podría traer muchas semillas de girasol, bocadillos de alfalfa y bellotas...   
- Dandy: Me parece bien... 

Pensamiento de Dandy: Así mientras tu estas ocupado con la comida, yo aprovechare para pasear a Pashmina por todo el Parque de Diversiones, luego la invitare a una velada romántica y entonces... 

- Bocadin: Es una idea deliciosa...   
- Hamtaro: Entonces todos estamos de acuerdo.   
- Gran Jefe: Claro Hamtaro, primero dinos que debemos hacer.   
- Hamtaro: Pues necesitaremos...   
Mientras los Ham-Hams dialogaban, Laura, Karla y Elena terminaban su paseo.   
- Elena: Que les pareció...   
- Laura: Fue increíble, nunca soñé con subirme a tantos juegos...   
- Karla: Sí, fue muy divertido...   
- Elena: I eso que aun falta, se necesitan solo tres días para recorrerse todo Disneyland.  
- Laura: Gracias una vez más Elena por ganar estos muñecos para nosotras...   
Laura abrazo fuertemente a su peluche, el cual se parecía de cierto modo a Hamtaro, solo que más gordo.   
- Karla: Están muy lindos, me recuerda a Bocadin.   
- Laura: I el mío a Hamtaro...   
- Elena: Es lo menos que podía hacer por mis amigas, además me sentiría muy mal sino pudieran llevarse cuando menos un recuerdo de este día...   
- Laura: Es una lastima que no hubiera un muñeco como tu Hámster.   
- Elena: Me hubiera gustado tener un recuerdo para Tigrilla, pero ya no se pudo...   
- Karla: Eso demuestra que aunque tu Hámster tenga un gemelo, es único.   
- Elena: Sí, es muy cierto, Tigrilla y su hermano son muy especiales, aunque no se han visto desde que lo regale, voy a ver si llevo un día de estos a Tigrilla a la casa de Noel, imagino que le encantara ver a su hermano...   
- Karla: No sería la única que se alegraría.   
Karla emitió una pequeña risita.   
- Laura: Puedes estar segura.   
Elena solo las veía intrigada.   
- Karla: Oh, miren, donde estamos...   
Laura y Elena voltearon a ver a Karla y se toparon con una sorpresa.   
- Laura: Porque ya no hay más juegos y porque se ve tan solitaria esta parte del Parque...   
- Elena: Es que ya no estamos en el Parque de Diversiones, como veníamos distraídas hablando, sin darnos cuenta llegamos al final del Parque, aunque es muy grande lo recorrimos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...   
- Karla: Sí, pero que es eso...   
Dijo Karla señalando hacia una especie de templo, Laura volteo a ver.   
- Laura: Parece un pequeño templo, pero esta muy viejo...    
- Elena: Antes había un templo aquí, así como muchas otras atracciones, pero con la llegada de nuestro propio Disneyland, pues muchas cosas pasaron...   
- Karla: La gente dejo de venir y se preocupaban más por la fecha de inauguración...   
- Elena: Sí, así fue, el templo, así como todo lo demás fue simplemente olvidado.   
- Laura: Ya veo, es una lastima, se ve que era un templo muy lindo...   
- Elena: I era muy visitado, decían que había magia en este templo...   
- Laura: Magia?   
- Elena: Se rumoraba que tenían un pozo mágico...   
- Laura: Como un pozo de los deseos?   
- Karla: Sí, pero deben haberlo tirado cuando estaban construyendo el Parque...   
- Laura: Lastima, me hubiera gustado pedir un deseo...   
- Karla: Otro deseo sobre Travis, Laura.   
Laura solo se sonrojo.   
- Laura: Oye...   
- Elena: No te apenes Laura, que te guste un chico no es nada malo...   
- Karla: Pero Laura es muy tímida para decirle, por eso recurre a todo tipo de ayuda.   
- Laura: Solo lo hice una vez...   
- Elena: Una vez?   
- Karla: Le pidió un deseo a una estrella fugaz.   
- Laura: Sí y aun no se ha cumplido...   
- Elena: Tal vez sea porque tu debes hacerlo realidad, no lo crees así, Laura...   
- Laura: Sí, pero...   
- Elena: Pero nada, mañana vamos a ver a ese chico para que hables con él.   
- Karla: No sería difícil, puesto que Laura tiene una cita con él mañana...   
- Elena: Laura, vez que no necesitabas ninguna ayuda...   
Laura estaba cada vez más roja de la vergüenza.   
- Karla: Cuando lo quiere lo consigue, mañana ella y Travis se verán en...   
Laura tiro a propósito su muñeco dentro del templo, tratando de que pareciera accidental.   
- Laura: Perdón, yo lo voy a ver...   
Laura entró en el templo a buscar a su muñeco, aunque en realidad fue para escaparse de sus amigas.   
- Elena: Pobre, el amor nos hace hacer cosas extrañas...   
- Karla: I más cuando se es tan tímida como Laura...   
Laura se asomo por la puerta del templo.   
- Laura: Siguen hablando de mí y Travis, no entienden que yo quiero decirle todo a su tiempo...   
Laura volvió a entrar al templo.   
- Laura: En fin, buscare mi muñeco, a ver si ya han cambiado de tema cuando lo encuentre...   
Laura caminaba dentro del templo, al parecer, el templo lucía mucho más grande de lo que se veía desde afuera, por lo que le tomo más tiempo encontrar a su peluche, pero cuando lo hizo...   
- Laura: Aquí estabas...   
Laura tomo al muñeco del suelo y cuando se levanto, se percato de un pequeño pozo en ruinas.   
- Laura: Eso... será acaso...   
Laura se acerco al pozo y lo observo detenidamente.   
- Laura: Se ve algo maltratado, pero funcionara...   
Laura saco una moneda de su bolsillo.   
- Laura: Porque no, no tengo nada que perder...   
Laura iba a lanzar su moneda al pozo cuando...   
- Laura: Justo tenían que venir ahora...   
Elena y Karla habían entrado a buscar a Laura, cuando se detuvieron frente al pozo.   
- Karla: Lo sabia, no ibas a resistirlo...   
- Elena: Laura...   
Laura solo bajo la cabeza apenada.   
- Elena: En fin, ya que estamos aquí...   
- Karla: Porque no pedimos un deseo nosotras también...   
- Laura: Ustedes también.   
- Karla: Porque no, no eres la única que se puede divertir o si...   
- Elena: Acaso pensabas divertirte tu sola...   
Elena miro picaramente a Laura.   
- Laura: Perdón.   
Laura volvió a bajar la cabeza apenada.   
- Karla: Ya Elena, porque mejor no pedimos un deseo...   
- Elena: Esta bien.   
Karla y Elena sacaron una moneda.   
- Laura: I que deseamos...   
- Karla: Que ibas a desear Laura...   
- Elena: Algo relacionado a Travis...   
- Karla: Elena...   
- Elena: Era una broma, discúlpame Laura.   
- Laura: Descuiden, pero esta vez no pensaba en Travis.   
- Karla: No?   
- Elena: Segura...   
- Laura: Sí, acaso es muy raro...   
- Elena: No, no lo es...   
- Karla: I en que pensabas Laura...   
- Laura: Pues seguía pensando en lo que dijeron cuando nos encontramos hoy...   
- Elena: Lo de entender a tu Hámster.   
- Laura: Sí, no creen que sería fabuloso poder entender a nuestros Hámster...   
- Karla: Podríamos saber como se sienten, que cosas les gustan o cuales les molestan...   
- Elena: Pero creen que ellos quieran hablar con nosotras, yo separe a Tigrilla de su hermano, aun no se si me perdono por eso...   
- Laura: Yo creo que si lo hizo, los Hámster no son rencorosos...   
- Karla: Es lo mejor de ellos, siempre están alegres y su animo es muy contagioso...   
- Elena: Lo sé, cuando estoy cansada por las practicas, suelo recostarme en la cama y poner a Tigrilla sobre mi frente.   
- Laura: Suena divertido.   
- Karla: Yo suelo alimentar a Bocadin subiéndolo a mi mano...   
- Laura: Que bien, yo suelo escribir mi diario con Hamtaro a mi lado...   
- Elena: Es lo mejor de los Hámster, a veces me pregunto como una cosita tan pequeña puede ser tan linda...   
- Karla: Con solo verlos comer te olvidas de cualquier preocupación que tengas...   
- Laura: Lo sé, su vida es tan simple y tan hermosa...   
- Karla: Nunca han pensado como sería la vida de un Hámster.   
- Elena: La vida de un Hámster, o sea siendo nosotras un Hámster...   
- Karla: Sí, a veces me pongo a imaginar como sería si fuera un Hámster, todo lo que platicaría con Bocadin.   
- Laura: A veces sueño que soy un Hámster y juego con cientos de Hámster durante todo el día...   
- Karla: Eso sería muy lindo...   
- Elena: Ya lo creo, me gustaría soñar lo mismo a mi...   
- Laura: Si, pero luego despierto y todo termina...   
- Karla: Lo sé es lo malo de los sueños, al menos me gustaría ser un Hámster por un día y vivir cientos de aventuras junto a Bocadin...   
- Elena: Aventuras, pero nuestros Hámster nunca salen...   
- Laura: Hamtaro a veces se escapa de su jaula, pero no creo que pueda tener muchas aventuras en mi habitación...   
- Karla: Eso no lo podríamos asegurar, recuerda que ellos ven las cosas de otro modo.   
- Laura: Tienes razón, seria interesante ver la vida como un Hámster al menos un día...   
- Karla: Ya lo creo...   
- Elena: No creen que se están precipitando mucho chicas...   
- Laura: No te gustaría descansar al menos un día Elena...   
- Karla: I hacer todo lo que tu Hámster haga...   
- Elena: Saben, creo que tienen razón... porque no...   
Elena tomo su moneda y la lanzo al pequeño pozo.   
- Karla: Ahora yo...   
Karla cerro sus ojos y luego arrojo su moneda al pozo.   
- Laura: Bien hecho, ahora voy yo...   
Laura cerro sus ojos y apretó fuertemente sus manos, luego arrojo su moneda al pozo.   
- Elena: I bien, que pidieron...   
- Laura: No podemos decirlo, no se cumpliría el deseo...   
- Karla: Laura, eso solo es cuando soplas las velas de tu pastel de cumpleaños...   
- Laura: Igual, no me quiero arriesgar.   
- Elena: Vamos no se van a pelar por eso, además ya todas sabemos que es lo que pedimos...   
- Laura: Sí, solo espero que me valla mejor que con la estrella...   
- Karla: I sino, solo habrás perdido tu dinero...   
- Laura: No le veo la gracia...   
- Elena: Oh no, miren la hora...   
Elena les mostró su reloj a Laura y a Karla.   
- Laura: Mi mamá me va a regañar...   
- Karla: También la mía.   
- Elena: No creía que fuera tan tarde, debemos irnos...   
I las tres chicas salieron del pequeño templo sin darse cuenta de que un ligero resplandor verde cubrió al pozo en el que habían arrojado sus monedas. 

Habitación de Laura.   
Laura estaba escribiendo su diario y junto a ella, estaba Hamtaro comiendo. 

Pensamiento de Laura: Hoy fui con Karla a Disneyland, nos subimos en varios juegos, vimos varias atracciones y también pudimos ver la presentación de Elena y su grupo de gimnasia, estuvo increíble, ojalá pudiera llegar a su nivel algún día, quizás con mucha practica y dedicación... 

Pensamiento de Hamtaro: Los Ham-Hams también fuimos a investigar al Parque de Diversiones, Laura tuvo razón en que no era un lugar para los Hámster, pero mañana nosotros mismos remodelaremos nuestro Parque de Diversiones, ya verán, será mejor que aquel lugar tan peligroso, solo espero que Cerebrin y Panda tengan listo los planos a tiempo mañana... 

Pensamiento de Laura: También encontramos un viejo Templo donde había un Pozo de los deseos, Elena, Karla y yo pedimos un deseo cada una, mi deseo fue pasar un día como un Hámster y aunque no se realice, aun me queda mi muñeco de recuerdo. 

Pensamiento de Hamtaro: Será el mejor Parque de Diversiones para Hámster que se haya hecho, aun mejor que el que teníamos, vendrán Hámster de todas partes a verlo y a jugar en el... solo espero que el Club Ham-Hams pueda recibir a tantos Hámster... 

Laura abrazo su Hámster de algodón. 

- Laura: Que te parece mi regalo Hamtaro, verdad que se parece a ti... 

Pensamiento de Hamtaro: Yo soy más lindo, mírame bien, tengo los ojos más pequeños y no estoy tan gordo, además yo si estoy limpio. 

- Laura: Fue una pena que se ensuciara, mañana lo lavare, espero que no encoja... que te parece Hamtaro, otro día, otra gran aventura, pero estoy segura de que el día de mañana será aun mejor, verdad Hamtaro... 

- Hamtaro: Heke. 

Fin.   
Quién sabe...

  
  
  


**Hamtaro - Ending.**

  
Dandy, Penélope, Siestin, Pashmina, Panda, Gran Jefe, Diversión!   
Mira Penélope, sies mi napas, fiesta y gran napas & Hamtaro!   
  
Hamster, Ham-Ham, Ticky Ticky, Kushi Kushi   
Semillas, Khrrmp Khrrmp, Hamtaro!

Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya ­ ooh, la la la   
Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya ­ ooh, la la   
  
Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya ­ ooh la la la   
Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya ­ ooh, la, la ya

Canta y veras   
Ooh, Ooh   
Que lo lograras   
Cuando lo deseas de verdad

Tienes que dar lo mejor   
Ooh, Ooh

Entrégate en tu labor   
I llegaras hasta el sol...

Esta canción secreta es... especial!   
Mucha suerte te traerá

Todos los Ham-Hams te ayudaran   
Solamente tienes que cantar...

Dandy, Penélope, Siestin, Pashmina, Panda, Gran Jefe, Diversión!   
Mira Penélope, sies mi napas, fiesta y gran napas & Hamtaro!   
  
Pequeños Hámster grandes aventuras   
Ham-Hams, Hamtaro!


End file.
